User talk:Katbluedog
Testing Area This is the area I will use for testing things.-- 19:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me I tried to Move my Captain Jim Logan Page to Pirate King Captain Jim Logan but it said a page already has that title....can you help me out, please? Captain Jim Logan 15:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Meeting There is an international Trading Bank meeting today at 5:00 p.m. eastern time. It will be hed at the Kingshead Docks. Trickster22 20:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Invited! You're Invited! See my blog post for info. I Can't Be Stopped... So yeah, I do kinda need help Is it still on the player's wiki or do you write it on the main wiki? And btw thanks. It took a long time to write my pirate's story :P Thanks for writing the page =) don't tease, even if I have been playing the game for ages, I'm still a noob to the wikia :P Kitty the Cat 19:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC)KittyTHECAT Ahoy there kat, wanna meet up on Port Royal? by the big dock? on the server Barno? Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 21:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Fancy Clan Hello Kat! You are wanted as a Fancy Clan member! Meaning, I would be honored if you would join. The fancy clan features some of the fanciest pirates ever to exist. I have noticed you would fit in perfectly! Please Respond. 23:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks That was a huge help for me thx so much Captain Robert 15:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Invite Hello! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, the king of Italy. Recently, I have made the government, Official Italy Government. I have noticed, you might be a nice addition. I have noticed you have what it takes to take part in a very important government. If you want to join, simple add yourself to the page. 20:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jack keeps changing my name back to regular Matthew Darkskull. And the first time he made a blog against it. I told him it is a Fan Wiki for Pirates so you can put it but he doesn't get it. - Matthew DarkskullTalk .. He says you have to follow his blog he made right when he changed it back the first time. It is kinda irritating me. i am sleepy cuz i patrol the wiki at night. lol - Matthew DarkskullTalk Hey Kat Am i aloud to delete comments on Matthew Darkskull's Page? Just wondering - Matthew DarkskullTalk El Gobierno Ofisioso de Espana Ahoy! El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana or EGOE is inviting you to join! There are several ranks open. If you think that there are no ranks suitable for you, leave a comment on the page saying what rank you want to be (Except one that is already taken) General Simon Treasurehawk Vandal Ban . He has no intentions on stopping until banned.--''Shade'' 21:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Special Message Help me. I have a user to report to you. His username is John Breasly, and I am seriously about to tear my hair out. Here is what has happened. I was looking on the RecentChanges, and on the Skull's Marines page, I saw some comments about the page, and John's was accusing Skull of taking members from INFERNO and forging fake pictures of Ned Yellowbeard badmouthing me, along with other users that left INFERNO. I told John, word for word, "He never wanted to steal anyone, nor did he have something against them, he's not that low. Now John, if that comment means you still don't believe him... *sigh* I hope you're not trying to start a fight with Skull". Also, Breasly was using Bator's images on the former's pages. Bator removed the images from the pages, and Breasly told him anyone could use them. When I told Breasly that if the owner of a picture wanted the picture removed from a page, it must be removed. After I did those two things (telling him Skull wouldn't steal people, and that the pictures must be removed), Breasly lashed out at me, threatened me, and told me to get a life. I, in self-defense, replied to him, telling him to stop insulting and threatening me, and he lashed out again, as well as tell Shadow his own story, without bothering to say what he himself did, and I ended up chastised, with John getting away with what he did. After a while, John told me I was a "stalker" and a "pitiful vigilante", and that I could be "held on a Royal Supreme Court trial". I am no longer replying to him, but I still see what he's saying to other users. Right now, he is trying to make my own friend, Capt. Skull X, think I'm malicious, and that I shouldn't be trusted. Please do something about it... I'm getting sick of being blamed and flamed for trying to help out the wiki (the two points I made earlier in this comment). Please note I have nothing against Shadow, though. It's John I'm concerned about.--''Shade'' 21:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait PLease dont delete my Wreslting Photos, i just use them as my Profile Pic. Captain Jim Logan 01:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Response Space? please dont need to be rude but they are just in a Gallery on my Profile? Captain Jim Logan 01:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ok As long as i can use them as my Profile Pic, ill delete them for you. Captain Jim Logan 01:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) umm I already deleted the Gallery. Captain Jim Logan 01:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Any? Kat u have any spare game cards u dont wanna use? If, so please send me the code :) Black ballade 21:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Im srry I just wanted to help the Admin by telling Feb not to creat too many 1 sentance pages because some admin will get annoyed and just started to delete them, and i was gonna tell him im not an Admin, also i said it was just a for warning. Captain Jim Logan 21:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Right Ya Captain Jim Logan 21:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: USERNAME CHANGE Hi kat i left a message on the page about piplupower changing her username, i asked a question and you replyied, thanks for the answer but do you know how i can find one person to get my Username changed? i have searched it and cant find anything. Please Reply Lord Usman '' 18:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your help it is most greatful. Social Portal Dear , It has gotten to my attention that the United Alliance Wiki is no longer your social portal. In the case if that is true, I have a proposal for you. I have just started the Elite Pirate Alliance Wiki, and it would be a true honor if it could replace the United Alliance Wiki as your social portal. Of course we also need to negotiate terms, so here they are. *We will... **...advertise this wiki on our main page, and many others. **...make 2 users of your choice, our admins, so they can monitor our activity. **...make more of users of our choice admins, if we believe they are doing good. **...let people create page about their guilds, pirates, stories, and made up things, and such. **...never betray you. Please take our proposal into strong consideration. If these terms aren't exactly what you are looking for, please respod to me on my talk page here, with new terms so we can begin to negotiate the bong between our wikis. I look forward to working with you. With highest regards, RE:big problem Hi kat i have a problem with my talk page, the box that is in the corner expanded! and i have no idea how to get rid of it, please check my chat page! If you cant get to me leave a message on EITC Press Office Regards ''Lord Usman '' 20:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, unless Pip decides he wants to be admin. You'll be admin. I appreciate your trust. Jerry Of Maint The Adventures of Capt. Skull X Hey mate, I'd like to include you in the Final Chapter of The Adventures of Capt. Skull X. If i have your permission, i have a great idea to add you to the story. Just let me know whether or not I can use you. Thanks :) P.S. You won't get killed... or SEROUSLY hurt... maybe a couple scrathes from the epic battle though, nothing major. ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 23:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) A little help, please? Can you tell User:FoulbertoSmasho to calm down? I was pointing out he was stealing names (one of his articles were stealing names from Lord of The Rings). When I pointed this out (almost all his articles were stolen names until multiple users pointed out it's illegal), he threw a tantrum, saying not to look at his articles, and Capt. Skull X defended my point, followed by me stating if he doesn't want people to look at his articles, then he shouldn't put them on Wikia. He went to my talk page, threw another tantrum, and told me to leave his articles alone. I stated that I will continue to offer criticism if that is what will help the Wiki. He now intends on deleting my comments... I told him that's against the rules (or at least against Wikia rules), and now he is going over to Piplup in an attempt to get them removed. The whole comment deletion isn't my problem, just his tantrums and attempts to look like the victim.--''Shade'' 01:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ITB Party and Ball Hello! I, Captain Shadow, am inviting you to join us at the ITB Party and Ball! I would like to welcome you as an honored member as well. See the page for more details and please leave a message on my Talk page saying if you would like to come! Hope to see you there! 14:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ No way lol! And would you like to be aboard the SS Shadow? 14:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Banning request Hey, User:King Jong Le, is acting quite immature, spamming up many pages, along with being rude to several members, making threats, and called someone a retard... could you ban him for a while? Or at least give him a couple strikes. Thanks Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 09:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Kim Jong Le User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 12:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Catergory There should be a catergory (this is just a suggestion) of Crew Mates of The Horror or The Horror or something , there are alot of crew members. Heres a List: *A gunner: Garnish *A gunner: Tarnish *The Captain: Bone Reaper *The First Mate: Lashclaw *The Lookout: Thunderclaw *A gunner: Jackyl Rogers *12 Undead gravedigger bosses *Guards: Ghost Wasps *Gunners: Undead Raider Bosses *Gunners: Traitor Ghost Bosses Thanks for reading and please think about my offer. Thanks! Edgar Wildrat Please contact me at my talk page Blue Scurvy Dogs Can I join the guild please? ~Edgar Wildrat Answer - shakes head - no King Darkskull yes step is in the front. i am in the back lol King Darkskull Excuse me I try and change my profile pic and it wont change, can u help? Jim Logan The Final Renegade, The Saiyan Pirate King 01:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) OK Thanks for your advise Jim Logan The Final Renegade, The Saiyan Pirate King 01:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:New Sig Hey Kat I decided to make a new signature and I have however I dont know how to activate it so that I can put it in my preferences, I do already have a signature so do you add something to your new one? Plz reply ''Lord Usman '' 18:18, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Current Signature ''Lord Usman Strider '' Hopefull new one ROFL Ok, lol thats just funny because he was the only person i knew who I thought was an admin, :P may not seem that funny but anyways ok like I said he was the only guy who I knew that was likely an admin. Sorry if I messed up this wiki system. ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 01:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes Sure, on everything. Court Martial Hello Kat, I would like to Invite you to be a Judge in the Court Martial. It would be a great honor to have you as a Judge. Take a look, if you would like, at the page to see which position you'd like, thanks! ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 15:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Question Who made your signature? MAJOR SPAM! Um their is a page that is MAJOR SPAM just click here for the page... User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 20:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You are the only Admin I am aware of so I am informing you Your welcome. Your welcome and could you tell me who else is an admin besides you and Shadow Sail/Soar/Jack Daggermenace --''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 22:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for telling me about the admins! ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 23:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) User:Lord_Leon I believe User:Lord_Leon is a big time spammer. I'd like to report him for revealing private information. Or possibly impersonating another person, The Miz. If he is The Miz, then he can be banned for revealing that. If he isn't, he can still be banned for either impersonating a national icon, and/or saying somebody he is or want to be in real life. Thanks, PS: Please take this into wise consideration. User:Jeremiah Stormwash Please unban User:Jeremiah_Stormwash. The account is for me, and it is not Matthew O'malley. As I said, I have changed the password long before he even got to go on it. Thansk, Captain Matthew O'Malley Captain Matthew O'Malley is returning to Pirates Online Players Wiki apparently..... he sent me an email on Elite wiki and he called everyone here a deuce.Just to let u no. 23:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Highly Offensive and Rude Spam This LInk leads to the person who is second in command Of PEarson Wrights Guild (Pears is the 'King of Spain') Pearsons "Guildy" has turned this page from its original name (Spanish Empire) to Fart. It is my old guild page and action must be taken aganist this offenese. Please take action on this user by a ban or warning or strike he has highly offended me in doing this and it upsets me greatly. ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 01:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes it was and ok. ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 14:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Explanation Ok, Shade is blaming everything on yellow journalism. But, when somebody asks him to stay out of their business and he does not stop, that is rude. He did 'NOT' end the argument between John and Shadow. John and Shadow worked it out by themselves, he was just some monitoring lazy popo. I don't give a care if he is an admin on another wiki. Which wiki? Is he any good? Do people even like him? And for the 100th freaking time, it is not snitching when it consults you, but only if it is none of your freaking business. He thinks he is a good guy because he is proposed for rollback, well guess what? Some people don't like you at all. Now, I am trying to stop my arguing on this blog, but you guys are making it really hard. I cannot relax and watch ''Little Fockers/Meet The Parents Double Pack without wondering what is going on on this page right now. Does that show that I care about you guys, yes! Yes it does. Now, I might act like I don't care, but to be honest, I care so much about this wiki, and its users. For instance, I back stabbed my friend, Matthew O'malley when he took over the wiki! I gave you guys your admin, rollback, and bureaucrat powers back, and undid your bans! How do I get thanked, oh that's right, by being accused of something, which is called defamation in the United States Court Of Law, because it is not true. It can be punishable by huge fines, but... of course I cannot take legal action against you guys because I don't know you guys in person, and because I care about you guys! I would never do something as to sue you guys, even though everybody copies my work, edits my pages and removes parts from it without permission. For instance, there is the Government Version, I made a page of my pirate, with all his political positions, and look! Ten minutes later, Shadow asks me if he can copy my idea, and I say yes, because I care about him and don't want to disappoint you guys. But then when John makes the same thing. Shadow goes all admin on him because he copied it. I care about both of them, and let both of them make the pages. The same thing happened when I made The Palace At Citadel, you guys automatically copy my ideas. You guys copied the following: Stalking Boxes, my page ideas, my page setups, and much more. For instance, when people add their names to a page, like Userboxes/Test without permission, I don't like that. Bu then Matthew Darkskull comes along and adds his name because he is admin and has Kat's permission, well guess what? I was pissed off, but did I tell him that? Of course not, because I care about him! But when I made Userboxes/Test, everybody who thought they were good at making templates added their name, and then Jz stepped in because he saw I was getting irritated, and he said that I choose who puts their name on Userboxes/Test, and so I removed all the names, but then people added them back, after I warned them. So I am gonna remove Matthew Darkskull's name, because he has no right, because I made the page! It is a creation, and that means that I make it up, not the wiki! So Kat has no power over what I put in it unless it insults people or is rude! It is not an official wiki pages like Userboxes, it is a creation! Here is my final decision, I am gonna change my vote to Yes, so all the b*****g will stop. Make sense? PS: I will no longer be letting anybody copy my work, or ideas if they ask. O'malley took over the wiki? O'malley took over the wiki? Wha? When? Why? How could he pull off such a stunt like that? User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 21:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Help. Could you speak to Bator about his behavior? I confronted him about something he said about me, and he said: You really did not know that your polls went up because I asked half my friends to vote for you? I voted for you on User:Bator.hos, and my wikia contributor account. I tried, but you just got elevated to top on my List Of Wiki Jerks. I really want to kill you, and I don't get any respect from a lot of wiki members. So... Kiss my a** puto. With hate, NeverSayNever Please help.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:39, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm Trying I am trying, but then he writes me a message that I find rude after voting yes for him. And still I don't change my vote. I am very very forgiving, you have no idea. I am just in a tough situation at home, and at school. I broke my comp, then we are moving to another house, and then my friend got arrested, then he want's me to spend 4/20 at his house. You don't knwo what 420 is so don't sweat it. I'm just really mad right now, and my new cat follows me around! It doesn't give me privacy! I feel so... so stalked by my cat. Lol. I made a funny sig by the way. With regards, NeverSayNever video hey could you upload this vid. to the page Operation Haddaway. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YXuq25BMVI Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 01:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) New Category I was going to ask Shadow but he is inactive. But anyways, could I make a category for Grenadier's Militia? Thank you and thank you. Question I have a small question. But first... I was on Potco, and at some point Matthew O'Malley spoke to me, asking if I could help him. He would like one last chance to work here again. He has truly given in, and I found myself agreeing with him. I think he's changed, and I would like the Administrators to vote on this. He's a good guy now. I've hanged out with him for a bit on Pirates online, and I found him as a good guy who has changed. I don't want people to take this the wrong way, I just think he's a good person and deserves one last chance. Everyone deserves a chance. Take me for example. I used to act a little bit like O'Malley on the first Wiki I worked on back in 2009. I completely regret how I acted on that. I have a dark past with one specific Wiki, hated by the users of it, but I came from a noobish person to a very mature person. Perhaps people can look at O'Malley one last time and give him the chance that I was given on other wikis. Just in case someone gets the wrong idea of what I just said, I'm not O'malley, I just think he's changed. So, my question... Can we all give him one last chance? --''Shade'' 19:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) HMS Supreme Gold Craver renamed the HMS Supreme page to the HMS Supreme (Sunk). Gold Carver is just a noob who THINKS he sunk it, and it annoys me, because it's not his page. If you don't reply or fix it in a few days, I'll assume you haven't checked your messages, and message a different admin, kk? User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) What My Comment Meant My comment meant that I know you'll never be demoted, so you'll be demoted sooner than Matthew O'malley becoming admin. Means it will never happen. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Category? Hello. Can you please change the Gen. Of Peace Guild Members page to a category please? Thanks very much!!! Re: Category THANKS OH SO MUCH :D Category Help Thanks alot for making my page into a category. I do have one more question. Everytime i try to add the category, it says it's not there. Any ideas? Thanks! Vanadlizing Reporting I've found a vandalizer, and generally unpleasant guy. He deleted ALL the stuff on 'The EITC Lord' Issue 2 because it was against Captain Leon, and talked about defeating him. Also, he's called Samuel Redbeard gay several times, and if something doesn't happen, I'm gonna find that guy and punch him in his face. HE DOES NOT CALL MY FRIEND GAY!! Please, ban him for life or something! Here's his logs, they're really insulting: HERE ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 13:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ummm On Samuel's page, some wierdo who calls himself Lord Leon is calling Sam a ginger and gay and stuff like that -_-. Could you please ban him. He's here in the comments. Ty! Thanks. :D Shouldn't these be on the admin template? Countpr - Rollback of User Communication Observation #8 Nightmare10 - Rollback of New accounts and users #9 Capt. Skull X - Rollback of Wiki Security #10 Just wondering